Current security-based luminaires have several problems associated with them. If they are activated too brightly all the time, they are inefficient. If they are not bright enough, trespassers may not be deterred, and security cameras may be rendered useless. However, environmental lighting changes, and luminaires may not adapt to the changing environment, rendering them even more inefficient. Further, if security lights are activated by an intruder, floodlights may light areas that do not need to be lit as well as areas that need lighting to capture sight of the trespasser, thereby wasting energy. If the lights are not properly positioned, the trespasser may still evade security measures. Previous attempted solutions included actuating parts to move a security light, but these prove inefficient, as actuating parts require more power. A need exists for a luminaire capable of adapting automatically to its environment for security purposes. Additionally, a need exists for a security luminaire that may selectively light a directional area when activated, while eliminating the need for actuating parts.